


Winter Dam of the Heart

by makoharunanamello



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex on a piano, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Talk, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharunanamello/pseuds/makoharunanamello
Summary: The setting is a cold winter night, a few weeks after the wedding. Both of them had obligations so they could not go on their honeymoon right away. Now on their honeymoon in a Hijirikawa family retreat, nothing was short of perfect.  As the snow fell outside, inside was gradually heating up inside the private home in the countryside, a gift from Masato’s father that Haruka and Masato now share as husband and wife.





	Winter Dam of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Plays heavily off the lyrics from a few of Masato’s songs.  
> Loosely based on headcannons from @utaprination  
> Thank you for the inspiration :)  
> Follow my twitter at @makoharunanamel

It was a cold winter solstice day when Masato and Haruka married.  Everything fell into place beautifully.  The Hijirikawa family approved of the marriage, and Masato’s father approved of Masato being in entertainment industry only if Haruka were to be his manager. Both of them had obligations so they could not go on their honeymoon right away. Now on their honeymoon in a Hijirikawa family retreat, nothing was short of perfect.   
  
Masato stood at the window, staring out into the snowy night, as if he was carefully watching every snowflake fall.  He let out a sigh, as he could feel the passion building, and the dam of his heart slowly leaking.  He turned to see Haruka already sitting at the piano, and Masato calmly walked over and embraced her from behind, bending down to kiss her neck. Haruka let out a happy sigh.  

“I want to play with you” Haruka said.  Masato replied - “I’m sure we can make some great sounds together”. As they played, there was a beautiful harmony, as the music gradually reached a high fortissimo, and their hands met in the center of the keys. They both stopped and turned to look into each other’s eyes, blushing heavily.  Masato leaned down to lightly kiss Haruka. The kisses quickly became more passionate, sloppier as their tongues entwined desperately. Masato traced the outside of Haruka’s lips with his tongue and got them both moaning as the kisses intensified.  

Masato whispered a “I’m sorry” and ran his hand gently over Haruka’s breasts, and began to unbutton her shirt, very slowly.  Haruka moaned as Masato gently reached in to feel her breasts again over her bra, and Masato continued to remove her shirt slowly, trailing kisses up and down Haruka’s neck and down to the top of her bra.  Haruka pulled away and looked into Masato’s deep blue eyes.  His eyes were filled with want, need and passion, and he could no longer suppress his desire, and neither could she.  

Haruka leaned in to embrace Masato and told him it was ok.  After all it was their honeymoon, and this would be their first time.  Masato leaned in for another passionate kiss that quickly became wet and sloppy, as he slid his hands up and down Haruka’s back as their kisses intensified.  Haruka stumbled to take off his sweater, they both were shaking with passion and anticipation, nearly making them fall off the piano bench.  

Haruka’s shirt and Masato’s sweater and shirt now lie on the floor.  Masato pulls Haruka closer and runs his hand down her back and uses his skilled nimble fingers to unhook her bra.  Masato backs up and slowly, gently removes Haruka’s bra, exposing her beautiful fair skinned breasts with the most beautiful pink nipples. They both blush, and Masato leans in for another kissing session, caressing her breasts, and slowly kissing his way down to her breasts, and nipples.  Haruka lets out a low moan as Masato gently kisses and caresses her breasts.  First left then moving to the right.  He makes his way down, kissing and caressing every inch, not neglecting any areas.  Haruka moans shamelessly.  Masato moves his kisses upward, up to Haruka’s ear and and whispers “That’s right, I was born to protect the chance of meeting you. That’s why I want to be your knight, tonight…” Masato blushes, and continues to kiss Haruka up and down her neck savoring every minute, eventually reaching her lips in a passionate kiss.

Haruka moans loudly and embraces Masato and slides her hands up and down Masato’s sides and back, not holding back any passion.  Masato and Haruka’s kissing and panting become intense, losing themselves in the moments, enjoying each other bodies, exploratory strokes of chests, stomachs, and backs becoming more desperate, more passionate, more intense every moment of anticipation. Haruka can’t help but scratch at Masato’s back with passion and impatience. Masato responded to the scratching with a rough, but gentle nibble on Haruka’s neck.    

Masato reached down to slide off Haruka’s skirt, and without hesitation, slides her skirt down, revealing Haruka’s very feminine-colored lacy panties.  Masato and Haruka blush again, but quickly embrace into another kissing session.  Masato slides his hands down to touch Haruka’s sweet spot through her underwear, and his talented hands find the spot immediately. He presses in the center place between her legs, she’s wet and he feels just how much she wants him. Haruka lets out a series of moans, and Masato continues to massage and finger Haruka. He gently slides his hand down into her underwear and slips it inside to feel her sweet nectar flowing out like a waterfall. Haruka spreads her legs open further and sitting astride the piano bench and lets Masato slip in a finger or two. Her wetness spills on the piano bench, and Masato is incredibly turned on by watching, feeling, and witnessing the pleasure he is able to give to the woman he loves.  

“Please, I want you to touch me” begs Masato.  He clumsily directs her hand to his belt.

Haruka moves her hand to gently rub the crotch of Masato’s pants, feeling his hardness.  She moans. He moans. Masato whispers “The thousands of earnest pure white thoughts, held back by my heart’s dam have begun to overflow…”  
  
Haruka continues to stroke up and down on Masato’s manhood through his pants, he shudders with each stroke.  She goes to roughly unbuckle his belt.  Haruka suddenly removes her hand, and then intently stares into Masato’s eyes while removing her panties.  Masato never breaks eye contact, and shakily unbuttons and unzips his pants, removing them, leaving only his underwear on.  Without hesitation, Haruka reached into the waistband of his underwear and began to stroke Masato’s desperate erection.  Masato moans loudly and thrusts into Haruka’s hand with every intensifying stroke, passionately kissing Haruka.

Haruka stumbles to remove Masato’s underwear, revealing his erect, beautiful lust. She can’t help but stare, and Masato calmly says, “With those gentle hands, you softly embraced my loneliness”.  He blushes, she blushes. 

Masato gives mischievous smile at Haruka, and slowly closes the cover of the piano keys.  Masato then lifts up Haruka on to the piano and kisses her, her legs wrapping around Masato’s torso as he kisses her neck up and down, making his way to her breasts.  After spending some time kissing and caressing her breasts, Masato moves kisses up to Haruka’s ear, and whispers softly “Ah, in moments like this, you don’t even know such feelings as these”, then moves in to nibble her ear.  Haruka moans softly, and Masato reaches down and works his fingers into Haruka’s honey pot, making sure she is ready to receive him. She is 2000%..  

Haruka moans loudly, and Masato positions himself to enter her.  “Let me know if it hurts, I want us both to feel good” - Masato says as he slowly positions himself to enter her, resting the head of his manhood near her soaked entrance.  He gently rubs his hot rod against her sweet spot, eliciting desperate moans from them both.  Masato slowly pushes himself into her, and they both let out a loud moan. He freezes and can hardly handle the amazing sensations flowing through his body.  He finally begins to move in and out slowly, asking Haruka if she feels pain, and if she’s ok. Haruka nods. Masato can barely control his emotions - and body right now. He thrusts harder and slightly faster, and moans loudly.  Haruka returns the moans, angles her body and slides in closer, and embraces Masato tightly.   

“Ouch!”  Haruka suddenly shouts. Masato backs away, pulls out, and apologizes for hurting her.  Haruka shakes her head, and says “it’s not you, it’s just the piano isn’t very comfortable for this”.  Masato looks at Haruka, apologizes and whisks her off the piano to the bedroom.  

Masato lays Haruka down on the bed, and whispers “So hot, this heart’s melody etched into the piano”.  Haruka moans, and Masato leans in to start kisses again moving from her neck, down to her chest stopping to nibble at her nipples, down past her stomach, further down between her legs, where he pauses to kiss, lick, and suck at her sweet spot. He can’t possibly cook something that tastes this delicious. She moans shamelessly at the pleasure.  He continues to lay wet sloppy kisses down her thighs all the way to her toes and caressing every part he can get to.    
  
He pulls down the covers and slides both of them under the sheets.  As Haruka lies back, Masato then gently moves in position to enter her, and gently pushes his aching rod into her.  “Is this better” Masato says with a low, sultry voice.  “Yes” Haruka responded in a breathy voice. “I want you, I need you, I want to show you how much I love you” says Masato, in a hot, nearly breathless voice.

Masato thrusts start out gentile, and quickly become faster, harder, and he is losing all control as Haruka’s wet tightness is driving him over the edge, the dam is now completely broken.

Masato no longer can control his emotions, and lifts Haruka up into an embrace as she wraps her legs around his body, as the thrusts are now faster and more intense.  Masato suddenly slows down and asks “Is it ok…for me to…uh…. finish inside you?” Haruka nods “Yes, you ARE my HUSBAND, I want to feel that”, and pushes her waist up hard on to Masato. Masato returns the thrust with a hard-deep thrust of his own, and both of them moan very loudly.  

Masato thrusts harder, faster, and in one fleeting moment, he feels Haruka clench around him as she loudly screams” OH! MASATO! UH, YES UHHHHHHHH!” and that definitely sends him over the edge.  Masato tightly lifts Haruka into another embrace, muffles his moan with a kiss, squeezing her tightly as he released his love inside her.

They both let out loud harmonized moans, in a lovely crescendo. They both still, just taking the moment in -  it took both quite a while to catch their breath and enjoy the moment. Masato lifts his head up and goes in for a gentle kiss.  The chaste kiss probably lasted a few minutes, as Masato did not want to remove himself from Haruka. The kiss finally broke, and Masato and Haruka made eye contact, and just smiled.

“I love you” said Masato.  
“I love you” said Haruka.  
  
Masato smiled, and reluctantly, but gently pulled out of Haruka.  “Is your body OK” - asked Masato.  Haruka nodded with a giggle and smile.  He shifted down the bed, and just took a moment to look at Haruka’s well-loved body on the bed before him. Haruka scanned his body too, and could not get over how amazing Masato looked, well satisfied.  
  
The bed was flooded with love sweetness, and neither of them cared how sticky they both were.  Masato moved himself to the side of the bed, and laid down and took a deep breath, and sighed.   Haruka moved to lay on Masato’s chest, tracing figure eights with her fingers on his chest. Masato sighed, and embraced her gently. Masato stroked her arm until they both dozed off into a deep, peaceful sleep.  Bliss. 

\--MAKOHARUNANAMELLO

Loosely based on [these headcannons](http://utaprination.tumblr.com/post/135766602141/i-give-you-the-gift-of-headcannons) from [@utaprination](https://tmblr.co/me-7UoNJeUKjDVU-U-PBNJQ)   
Thank you for the inspiration :)  



End file.
